Just Click Your Heels
by ershey
Summary: Lick my part?" "No dumbass, its Lincoln's smart!" LPnewsies crossover. "WE'RE STUCK HERE!"


Disclaimer: I don't own newsies (tear), or any of the LP members. ^^ *best friend tears* 

Hallo! *waves* yesh, i know, ANOTHER ONE?! hahah, but this ff was made just out of fun - really random, i tell you. I've been staying with my friend for a week, and her being the LP freak (Linkin Park) that she is... we made a newsies/LP crossover! Yup, its co-written by her too, Kyriel. You can find her other stuff at... that doesn't work, her username's PushedAway at fanfictionlog.com ^^

now on with the ff... 

~*~

Just Click Your Heels

~*~

"So why'd you pick this place again, Hahn?" asked Chester, running a hand through his spiky blonde locks. 

"What do you mean 'why'?!" Joe replied, looking at the other man strangely, "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" He jumped up and hugged the wall of the old, brick building in front of him. The three story building was slightly run down, with a flat roof and a sign hanging lopsided above it's one solitary door. The sign read, "Rodolfo's Motel". 

"Never question, Joe, Chaz," said a man with tanned skin and black hair that was spiked to perfection, "Anyway, where did Brad, Rob, and Dave get to?" 

"No, idea, Mike," Chester replied with a lazy drawl, "Last time I saw them was at the meet and greet." All of a sudden, three screaming men zoomed straight past the other three, nearly knocking the rusted door of the building down as they ran inside. Chester spun around and saw a horde of screeching girls wearing identical t-shirts, all with big letters spelling "LINKIN PARK". 

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Chester yelled and ran into the building, closely followed by Mike and Joe. They quickly slammed the door shut and locked it tightly. 

"How the hell did they find us?!" Mike yelled as soon as he heard the screams of the rabid fans die out. 

"Dude, I have no idea…" Joe replied, "Must be some sort of 'Linkin Park Radar'." 

"Whoa, check this place out!" said one of the three men who had ran inside. He had pale white skin and his short, curly brown hair was covered with a cap turned ever so slightly to the left. 

"It's just a lobby, Brad," a taller man with equally pale white skin and brown hair replied. 

"Yeah, but Rob, look! It's so… OLD!" 

"But, Brad, it's not THAT old," said another man, fiddling with the light brown hair under his chin. Brad glared at him. 

"Stop ruining my exploring time, Dave." 

"Don't you get enough of that in your bunk?" Chester spoke up. All the other men except for Brad were forced into a fit of giggles. This time, Brad glared at Chester. 

"ANYWAY," Mike said, waving his arms around to get the other guys' attentions, "The camera crew isn't here yet so why don't we just look around for a while and give Brad a break?" 

"THANK YOU!" Brad said, grinning at Mike. 

A musty smell of dirt and grime filled the band's noses as they began to walk around, looking around the lobby, their eyes wandering with curiosity. From the main entrance of the motel was another door, a faded dark blue, with white painted letters that spelled "Office". The band moved further down, inspecting the moldy walls, lined with wallpaper here and there. 

"Wonder what's upstairs…" said Brad, pointing at the staircase that led up to the second floor. 

"Rats?" 

"Your mom?" 

"DUDE. Okay, seriously… what do you think is up there?" 

"Go find out," Chester said, giving Brad a slight shove from behind. 

"Hey! What was that for?" 

"What? Scared?" 

"No!" Brad exclaimed, and climbed the stairs without hesitation. 

With that, the rest of the band followed suit, climbing up the stairs towards that led to a small hallway. 

"You have now entered," Joe said in a low, croaky voice, "… The Twilight Zone." 

"DOO DOO DOO DOO!," Mike said loudly, waving his arms in the air while humming the rest of the theme song. 

Reaching the end of the hall, the guys stared at the solitary door that was slightly ajar. 

"Are… you… ready?" Joe said in the low voice again. 

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Dave exclaimed, running through the door. "Dude, its dirty in here…" 

"What'd you expect? Flowers?" said Chester, stepping in the room and looking about. There were numerous amounts of iron bunk-beds neatly lined up against the walls. Small shelves were strewn here and there, making the room seem even more messy. A door to their left had been swung open, revealing a glimpse of a dirty and grubby bathroom. 

"Hey, a bathroom!" Joe exclaimed jumping up and down. 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Brad replied, giving Joe a you-need-help look. 

"Ooh, look, another door!," Dave said from across the room. Brad, Joe, and the other guys whipped around to look at the door Dave had been speaking of. It was a small, yellow-painted door that seemed to be slightly newer than the rest of the things around them. Opening the door, Dave peered inside. He swung the door open so the room behind it was revealed to the other guys. 

The room was small, like the door that had concealed it. There was one solitary round, wooden table in the center surrounded by a few chairs. In the middle of the table sat a dusty set of playing cards. 

"Anyone up for poker?" Chester said, taking a seat on one of the chairs at the table. 

"You can't be serious," Mike replied, "Poker? Here?" 

"Why not? It's not like we have anything else to do." 

"All right… I'm in." 

Chester wiped his hands on his shirt before taking the dusty set of cards in his hands and shuffling them. 

"Five card draw," Mike said as Chester shuffled, "Winner takes all." 

"We're betting?" 

"No… I've just always wanted to say that…" 

The other four men watched as Chester dealt the cards. Suddenly, there was a shuffling noise from outside the small room. Brad looked at the now closed door. 

"Did you guys hear that?" The other five looked up at him. 

"Don't be stupid," Chester said, not taking his eyes off of his hand of cards, "We're the only ones here." 

"GET UP!" came a yell from outside. This time all eyes shot toward the door. 

"Oh, you SO heard that one, Chaz," Brad said to the singer. 

"What the hell was that?" The other band members murmured as another yell of "GET UP" rang in their ears. 

Joe stood up quickly from where he had been sitting and marched toward the door. He yanked it open, quickly. 

"WE'RE UP ALREADY, YOU—HOLY SHIT!" 

"I'VE HEARD YOU SWEAR A THOUSAND TIMES BEFORE AND I DON'T NEED ANYMORE OF THAT IN HERE!!!" continued the shouting, which seemed to come from a man of seventy, walking through the neatly placed rows of bunk-beds, which was previously unoccupied but now filled with teenage boys. 

Chester's eyes widened as he walked out the door, into the separate room, saying "What the fuuucckkk?" 

"You shouldn't swear," said a gangly boy, leaning on one crutch and hobbling over to the vocalist. 

"What's going on?" Mike said, walking outside the small room to Chester, "Why are there… people here? Wh-Why isn't everything old?" 

"Um, um, um…" Joe replied, looking every which way, "THAT DUDE'S OLD!" He pointed at the man who had been shouting. The man glared at him, scratched his head and walked out the door. 

"You insulted him, Joe." 

"DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT!" shouted a boy who had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He ran past the band, only wearing a pair of pants, before barreling into another boy who had sandy blonde hair wearing an eye-patch on his left eye. 

"What the—Mush, gerroff me!" 

"Who's Mush?" Chester asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Sounds like a name for a dog…" Mike laughed and pretended to crack a whip. 

"Mush! Mush! Mush!!" 

"It was only shaving cream!" shouted a boy with light brown hair, a cowboy hat stuck on his head. 

"Jack, is it just me or are all of you not noticing that bunch of guys right over there?" said a short boy, with a slight Italian accent, sticking out his cigar at them. 

"Race, we're all guys…" 

"Yeah, but them's older guys!" retorted Race. 

"Hey, we're not old…" Joe said indignantly. 

"You look old to me." 

"HEY!" 

"Why are y'all dressed so funny?" said the boy with the eye-patch. 

"Why are YOU dressed all funny?" said Brad. 

"Don't tell me you don't know who we are," Chester said, crossing his arms. 

"A bunch of wusses?" responded Jack. The rest of the boys behind him sniggered loudly. 

Brad gave them a weird look. "That was actually really lame." 

"ANYWAY," Mike said suddenly, pushing his way through Brad and Chester, "We're Linkin Park." 

The boy with the eye-patch cocked an eyebrow at the emcee. "Lick My Part?" 

"No, dumbass," Jack said, slapping Kid Blink in the back of the head, "It's Lincoln's Smart." 

"Hey, I heard—." 

"LINKIN PARK! LINKIN PARK! LINKIN PARK!!!!" Rob yelled over the boys. The rest of the band stared at him. "What? It was annoying…" 

"Geez, we ain't deaf!" said Mush, glaring at Rob. Mike started giggling. 

"MUSH! MUSH! MUSH!!" 

"Mike, shut up!" 

"You got a problem with my name?" exclaimed Mush, cocking his eyebrow as moved his way through the crowd towards Mike, flexing his muscles on the way. 

"Alright, alright, stop it, you two," Chester said, stepping in front of Mike before Mush could reach him, "Anyway, we have questions that really need answering." 

"Great… and we have papes that need selling…" muttered Jack. 

"Papes?" Brad asked, "As in papers? As in newspapers?" 

Jack nodded. 

"As in newspaper boys? In New York?" 

"HEADLINES DON'T SELL PAPES! NEWSIES SELL--." 

"Blink, if I hear that one more time…" taunted Race. 

"Hey! It sounded good then!" 

"THEN!" 

Brad turned his attention back to Jack. "So you guys sell newspapers? They haven't done that since, like, 1899." All the boys surrounding him looked at him oddly. 

"It IS 1899," said Mush, still glaring at Mike. He looked around and found a newspaper lying on the floor. Picking it up, he said, "This is yesterday's, but it don't change the fact that it's 1899." 

Chester took the newspaper from the boy slowly. The rest of the band crowded around him to read the date. 

"Did you guys steal this or what?" 

"This ain't getting good, Jack…" muttered Race. "Now they're accusing us of STEALIN' papes!" 

"Okay, okay, okay, don't get mad. We just really want to know what's going on! I mean, we have a concert tomorrow!" 

"Concert?" Blink asked skeptically, "Whassat?" 

Chester blinked at him. "Uh, never mind." 

"Okay," said Jack, "You'se guys are weird. Let's go boys." 

"Funny lookin' guys talkin' about licking parts and all that stuff…" mumbled Mush as he followed the other newsies to the washroom. 

"They all left." 

"Thank you once again, Captain Obvious," Brad said, glaring at Joe. 

"Stop calling me that!" 

"Okay, okay, so what do we do?" Dave asked. 

"We could go back and play poker?" answered Rob sheepishly. 

"Oh, that's good Rob, that'll really work—." 

"Hey," Chester said, jumping up and down, "That could actually work! I mean, all this started when we played poker right?" 

"Right…" the others responded. 

"Well, then we just have to play poker again and things will go back to normal!" With that, the singer spun around and skipped toward the poker room. 

"We're going back!" he sang, "We're going back! We're going back! We're going--." 

BANG. 

Suddenly, the singer was on the floor rubbing his nose. 

"Owww… who the hell closed the door?!" He looked up and gasped. The door had vanished. 

"That's 'cause there isn't ANY door!" came a shout from across the room. The band members turned around to see a girl with slightly tanned skin dark brown wavy hair, and a matching set of dark brown eyes. 

"NO DOOR?!" yelled Brad. 

"But there's a door here just two minutes ago!" said Mike. 

"Uh… I don't think so…" muttered the girl. 

"If Kyriel finds out that you're talkin' to guys who like lickin' parts, then she'll have my ass, that's for sure," said Mush, walking up to the girl. 

"LINKIN PARK! LINKIN PARK! LINKIN PARK!" shouted Rob angrily. 

"Don't yell at Mush!" retorted the girl. 

"Hey, its okay, Kaya," said Mush, tapping her on the arm. 

Kaya giggled loudly. "Ehee, okay Moo—I mean, I mean, Mush. Mush, yeah, that's you name. Haha, okay. Uh.. bye!" 

The band members watched as Kaya quickly went down the stairs and followed the other newsies. 

"WE'RE STUCK HERE!" shouted Brad again. 

"What are we going to do?!" 

Mush raised his eyebrow, looking at the band members as he put his hat on his head, ready to sell papes. 

"You boys ever carried the banner before?" 

"Carry… the… banner?" asked Chester. 

"Is it heavy?" pondered Joe. 

"COME ON, MUSH!" shouted Race from downstairs. "I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR THOSE GUYS WHO LIKE LICKIN' PARTS!" 

"This is going to be a long day…" 

~*~

Ershey: *bounces* Send in the reviews! 

Kyriel: Cookies and muffins are appreciated. 

Ershey: MOOKIES! 

Kyriel: Um... yes... 


End file.
